Dunkelschwamm
William John Holly III (born December 3rd, 1991), aka Dunkelschwamm (aka RGamesINC, aka Rocketboy680), is a Wolf3d modder from the United States who has worked on multiple mods and contributed graphics to the modding community. Some of his maps have keys and some of his maps have mazes, but never both. Holly published his first mod in 2004 under the alias Rocketboy680, which remained his credit until 2008 when he began going by RGamesINC. Under the name RGamesINC Holly contributed to James Shain's modding group Team Aardwolf. After taking a hiatus from the community, Holly returned in 2013 under the pseudonym DunkelschwammDunkelschwamm's return message on The Wolf3d Haven, which he still uses today. Many of Holly's older graphical assets are archived at Monkee's Image WorldUser RGamesINC at Monkee's Image World, but have since been moved to the WolfSource gallery as well with some of his more recent creations. = Wolfenstein 3D Mods = Released Mods * The Legacy of Kevin Cartosa (as Rocketboy680) * Cartosa Lives! (as Rocketboy680) * The Ravenous (as RGamesINC) * Oops! All Puppies! * Operation: Drehen WIP Mods * Prince of Persia TC (as Dunkelschwamm) Cancelled Mods * The Death of Cartosa (as Rocketboy680) * The Subworld Hunter (as Rocketboy680) * Operation: Golden Lich (as RGamesINC) * Overdose (as RGamesINC)Overdose - An exploration of the dark mind of Theodore Martin * Codename: Death, a hand-drawn ECWolf TC (as Dunkelschwamm)Untitled Hand-Drawn ECWolf TC Thread at DieHardWolfers Withdrawn Mods * Trump Tower 3D (as Dunkelschwamm)Trump Tower 3D = Contributions = Team Aardwolf * Team Aardwolf Mapset (as RGamesINC) * The Final Fight (as RGamesINC) * The Mutant Uprising (unreleased) By the Die Hard Wolfers community * Map of the Month July 2007 (as Rocketboy680) * Map of the Month September 2007 (as Rocketboy680) Various Mods * Time of War (unreleased) Other Stuff * The Wolf 3d Boss Generator * The Wolf 3d Mod Title Pitcher * The DunkelCollection 19,800 Image Wall PackThe DunkelCollection Wall Pack = Work Outside of Wolfenstein 3D = William Holly is also a professional programmer and creates short experimental games in his spare timeWilliam John Holly's itch page. In 2014 Holly was the lead programmer for the game See No EvilSee No Evil on Steam. = Controversies = Trump Tower 3D During the 2016 presidential campaign of Donald Trump, William Holly created a political satire mod called Trump Tower 3D which replaced all references to Nazis or Hitler with references to Donald Trump or the Republican party. Those within the immediate Wolfenstein modding community who disagreed with this political stance responded with rational discussion. However, on sites like YouTube and Moddb, Holly was flooded with messages both advocating violence against himself and advocating violence against Donald Trump and his supporters. Deeming the joke not worth the radical responses, Holly took Trump Tower 3D offline and removed many of his posts about it. However, this has since been considered a controversial move within the modding community amongst those who don't believe a modder should censor content in such a way. The mod has since been uploaded by other users, which William Holly does not object to as long as it is made clear that he does not condone political violence and that the mod was meant only as a joke. Spriters Resource Controversy Throughout the early 2010's William Holly submitted several hundred sprite sheets to the website The Spriters Resource under the name RGamesINC and later Dunkelschwamm. Among the submissions were sprites which come from mods, which Holly rationalized as being a tribute to the mods as well as being a way to elevate them to the status of being treated the way professional games are. Holly also rationalized that this was less harmful than ripping from commercial games as it is sharing assets already publicly available rather than resources which are part of a selling point for a product which must be purchased. Many modders, however, do not share this philosophy and some have argued that, because they are not paid to create these resources, are having the only benefit of their efforts stripped away from their sprites by having them displayed online outside of the project they were created for. Another point of contention for many is that Holly does not initially provide credit by name to any artists on the sprite sheets but rather relies on the sprites being attributed to their specific games as a way of citing their origins. His rationale for this is that many mods use edits upon edits upon edits of preexisting graphics with long hierarchies of credits which aren't immediately available within the mods they come from. Still, Holly gives credit when asked by an artist. In the time since submitting these sprite sheets, Holly has received requests to add credit or remove sheets from the site, which Holly has honored as long as the request was made by a person who can claim some kind of ownership over the sprites. This has included the likes of Doomjedi for his Batman modifications and MSPaintRules for his Woolball Doom mods. Removal of Sprite Sheets In 2018, in a thread William Holly had created to point out Steam games which were illegally using sprites created by the modding community, Holly's credibility was put into question when Atina had pointed out that Holly would be a hypocrite for complaining about this despite having submitted modders' sprites without credits to The Spriters Resource. The main mods with which she took issue were: *Batman: No Man's Land and Batman vs Bane, all of the sprites for which were credited to Doomjedi on The Spriters Resource after DoomJedi had requested such of Holly in the chatroom of a livestream. Atina had made the point that many of these graphics were slight modifications of either vanilla Wolfenstein 3D graphics or graphics by MrWolf. In a rare instance of taking a request from a person who is not an owner of the sprites in question, Holly took down both of these games' sprites. *Planet Nexion, which Atina argued Nexion took issue with its sprites being posted online where they could be stolen. Recognizing that Atina can speak for Nexion, Holly took the Planet Nexion sprites down. To quell further misunderstanding and controversy, Holly posted a list of every Wolfenstein mod he had ripped sprites from and invited any modders who take issue to send him a message so that he could honor their wishes and either add credit or take the games down. Holly has also decided against submitting sprites from any mods in the future unless they are his own. = External links = * Wolfer profile on the Wolfenstein 3D Dome = References = Category:Modders Category:Youtubers